Elmo Claus
History Elmo had been employed at the in a Muggle Ministry for about a year and he'd also been a professor at a private magic school for 3 years, teaching Potions. He also taught History of Magic at Durmstrang for 2 years. Elmo was an acceptable dueler. He loved talking to people and mingling with them. He easily gets along with new personalities he meets. He's never got an award yet but he does believe that he'll going to have one in the future. He's conducted several seminars in the Muggle world as well as the wizarding community regarding different issues such as first aid in Muggle seminars and proper use of magic in the magical world. Personality Elmo is a happy go lucky person. He doesn't care so much about what people will say about his doings rather, enjoys the moment. He values loyalty and treasures friendships a lot. Those he considers as friends will stay in his heart for the rest of his life. He doesn't forget, it's hard for him to forgive and usually, he doesn't give second chances. Though, it'll be once in a blue moon if you see him really mad at someone. All in all, he's a good person to people who's good to him. He doesn't like people who uses their power to let other people down. Family John Claus (47) John Claus is Elmo's ever supportive father. He may not be able to have a good job in his crippled condition but he always supports his children in whatever venture they wish to enter. Elizabeth Vaughn-Claus (47) Elizabeth is a cold mother. Only her eldest and the second eldest are the ones who experienced the love and warmth of a good mother. She started to be aloof and out of reach in emotional matters when her husband got into an accident. Though the love between her and John never faded, the reason why, she still manage to have 7 more children. From then on, she's the only one who strived hard to provide the needs of her children. Luckily, she's got a promotion in a Muggle carnival. She earned quite a lot of money and deposited it at Gringotts. After that, she started to put up an apothecary. Elena Claus-Rosier (29) Elena is Elmo's favorite older sister, well, because she's Elmo's only elder sister. Elmo is the second eldest in their family. When he's got problems about girls, he always asks for Elena's advices. She has been the substitute mother to her siblings when their mother started to be cold. Elena is the wife of Ronald Rosier, a famous Muggle businessman. Her Pureblood witch heritage was never revealed to her family. She has 2 children, a boy and a girl. The eldest is a pure Muggle with no magical ability, called Squib in the wizarding world. From this, Elena is very happy that she can finally lived a life away from magic. She wants a normal life with her husband and her family. Things change when she discovered that her second is actually a witch, even gotten an acceptance letter at Hogwarts. Elena refused to send her daughter at the magic school. She's the one who trained her daughter to control her magical abilities. Fendi Claus (26) Elmo is close to Fendi since they almost grew up together. He is 2 years older than his sister and so he felt the need to protect her. Fendi is the bully type during their grade school days and Elmo will always find himself hitting anyone who does wrong to her. Fendi is the rebel type. When she left home after her mother disapproved of the fact that she'll be marrying her 3 year husband when she was 20 years old, she never came back. Fendi divorce her husband when she is 23 years old and from then on, she never talked to her mother. But she did talk to ehr siblings saying her hi's and hello's. She even calls her father for some small chats. During Fendi's sudden disappearance from the household marrying her husband Jerod, her contact person within the family is Elmo. She says that her favorite big brother is Elmo even though he's the only big brother he has. Elk Claus (24) Elk is the mature, masculine and stick to one guy. At an early age of 18, he already married her wife Roxy, not because, she was pregnant like the gossips, but because, they both love each other. Elmo and Ely will never understand his reason but the two believe that he did the wrong choice. Though, after four years of his marriage with one son, he's still happy and he'll never be more than happy. Freya Claus (20) Freya is Elmo's movie buddy. From all her sisters, Freya is the one who's always dependent on him. She will be asking him to pick her up from school or be her date during school parties. It may be for the reason that Freya's friends likes Elmo a lot and his ex-girlfriend is actually one of Freya's friend's sister. Freya's hobby is to watch movies, should be old or new. Her favorites are Flower Dust, Avatar, Titanic, Human Robot, Harry Potter series and Hunger Games. Yes, a lot of those are ancient ones but she'll always treasure the ancient movies because they depict the life of the people in that era. Sometimes, Freya will wish that she lived in that period of time so that, she'll be witnessing the greatest films first hand. Freya's biggest dream is to become a director and make films that will leave a mark in the hearts and minds of the viewers. Ely Claus (19) Ely is like his brother Elmo, they're girl magnets. Ely is the type of guy who will entertain most girls and will have different of them every week or month. No one stays for a year. Girls cry because of him, the reason why he always hear a lecture from her mother because some of those girls are her mother's friend's daughters. Ely is a drummer in his school band. The members are his long-time friends and they would always hang out during the night to look for some fun. After school, weekdays, he's a waiter at a diner near their house. Fifi Claus (15) Fifi and Elmo never get quite along well. She'll be making a fuss bout everything most of the time and her brother's way of dressing is always criticize by her. The one that she's close to is Ely. They both have the fashion sense and looking good in front of an audience is their number one motto. Fifi is the star. Fifi is the attention getter. Fifi is the one who'll be singing like Michael Jackson and Britney Spears and the Weird Sisters. She'll be signing a contract at one of the biggest recording companies in the US and she'll be owning the spotlight. The fans will be shouting and hailing her name in the near future. She will be performing on front of monarchy royalties and she'll be having pictures in different parts of the world while performing her most favorite song. Sarah Claus (6) Sarah is the one Elmo misses the most. She is just the cutest and the sweetest from all of his siblings. Sarah, the little princess as he calls her but then, he never mentions it in front of Lily or the other one will make a fuss about it. Sarah loves ice cream and Elmo will always bring one from work for his sister and a chocolate for Lily, since that's her favorite one. Sarah is the sweet type of the twins. Sarah and Lily are the youngest in the Claus household. She's the adorable type and most of her siblings protect her because she can't protect herself from bullies. Sarah doesn't have any talents, that's why she just follows all Lily's orders. Sarah loves her sister very much and in return Lily does too. They are the inseparable duo and they will always back each other up, whether it be good or bad to both of them. Sarah has a pet owl and Lily has a pet owl too. The names are Tita and Tito. Lily Claus (6) Elmo misses Lily too, the Miss Know-It-All talking of the little girl is quite amusing in a way that she knows a lot of things. She will even think of a solution about their financial issues and most of the time, Elmo will find himself listening to Lily's advices. And, she's actually good at it. Lily is the vain type of the twins. Sarah and Lily are exactly look-alike but the latter considers herself as superior when it comes to beauty. One, because she knows how to brush her hair right, what to shampoo her hair, what lotions is best for her skin and how to smile the right way. She idolizes her sister Fifi and one day, she will be singing or acting in front of a crowd too. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Minister of Magic's Office Category:California Academy of Magic Category:Class of 2067 Category:Characters Category:Pureblood